Nirvana
by SwiftFTW
Summary: No one trusts anyone anymore. No one can afford to anymore. Rated T for strong language and bits of violence in the future. Rating subject to change. Honestly, it's likely to. I do NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.
1. Friends suck

AN: Today I had this idea for a fairly short (or long) story involving Organization 13 as military instruments in a world were nothing is exactly right. Yeah. Real original, but you get the point, right? Anyways, Read, then review. Even flames are welcome at this point. Yeah. Sad.

He walked. He had no Idea where to go. It was cold, raining.

Not that he knew what rain felt like, being under the hoodie for so long.

He walked past buildings, new and old. Everyone had something to sell, even at 9:23 at night on a Sunday. No one had cash, so what could the poor salesmen expect? He was thirsty, so he stopped to buy a coke.

"That'll be $2.45, please," the vendor said. The hooded one sighed. Everything was so fucking _expensive _in the cities these days. He pulled out three dollars and handed them to him. "Hold on, let me get your ch-"

"Don't worry about it." He couldn't afford to be in any location for too long. Besides, it was only Fifty-five cents. Not enough to buy a stick of gum these days. He stepped over the fliers floating around in the rain, over some that said "BE A PATRIOT! BE AN INFORMER!" Some country this was. He checked his watch as he set the lukewarm coke in the rain. Unless this was acidic rain, the coke would cool down soon. Five minutes later, he got the caffeine he so desired. It tasted strange, like there was some sort of chemical in it. Oh well. "Chemicals in everything these days I guess."

Suddenly, his phone rang. No caller ID. That way, if he lost the phone, no one could have access to the numbers inside it. After all, ninety-eight percent of the calls made on it were totally illegal.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sora, that you?"

"Yeah, Lea. What do you need?"

"I need YOU to be at my place in fifteen minutes. You know the drill; tell no one you're coming."

"No problem." With that, the conversation was over. Sora had a purpose once more. He caught a bus for five dollars to Lea's area of the city. Just a small Warehouse, really. He got off and entered the code. "Let's see, 24106, right?" Once the rather large door slid open, he stepped inside.

"Lea? You there? What did you want?"

"Sorry, old friend. It's not what I want anymore. It's what **They** want now."

"Shit," he gasped. It was a trap. The government had him by the balls now. Shinra always got what he wanted. The world was his plaything. Two brutes jumped from behind him and grabbed him by the arms, pinning him to the floor, onto his knees. A tall, lanky man that looked to be Lea's size and shape walked into the light.

"By the way, the name's Axel now. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"You FUCKING TRAITOR!"

"Sorry. Like you, I had no choice. You're the last of us, Sora. We work for Shinra now."

"You're so fucking BACKWARDS," Sora said through gritted teeth. "We're supposed to be fighting Shinra, not backing him up!"

"Like I said," Axel replied while pacing backwards and forwards. "He fucked us over. We have no choice. In fact, I'm only explaining this to you in this way because I'm more or less his now." It was true, Sora could tell. Lea, his friend, had been turned into some sort of machine, like in the movies. He was Shinra's dog now.

"Take him away," said Axel, though now he sounded more like Shinra himself than before. "I want his memory erased, his combat skills upgrade, his name reorganized, the works."

"Welcome to your new point of view, my friend. You belong to us now. "


	2. The Great Destroyer

He woke up some time later. His eyelids felt like they had been tattooed from the inside. Slowly, he opened them. It was like looking onto the planet through the eyes of a computer. There were actually files stored onto his brain. "Okay, how is this supposed to happen?" He asked, bewildered. He got an idea. Putting his hand where he thought the file _would _be if it actually existed, he pressed the air with his finger twice. The file opened a readme.txt file saying: 

Welcome, NWO-13, to your new point of view. You are now the property of the Empire of Neo-Shinra. You will do what we tell you, whenever asked, no matter what it is. You no longer have any choice. Just so you know, you may begin to see abnormal creatures in the vicinity. Pay no mind, we're still working on you.

We're always working on you.

Now, it's time to meet your master.

5, 4, 3, 2…

Sora jumped as the door opened behind him. In walked Rufus Shinra, the foulest man ever to walk the earth. He had poisoned the populous, turning them largely apathetic. He had single-handedly destroyed all that made the Twilight Kingdom so great. He had assimilated them.

"You monster."

"Monster? I hardly think that for what I've done for this country would put me into the category of monster. You, on the other hand, are quite fitting of the term monster, OWA-13."

"My name is Sora."

"Not anymore. Frankly, I'm very surprised you remember that much about yourself. You are Roxas, the Great Destroyer."

"You don't own me. And yeah, I'm the Great Destroyer, because I'm about to rip your balls off!" He jumped up and ran towards Shinra. Suddenly, his feet got extremely heavy, and arms dropped to his sides like dead weights.

"On the contrary, I very much so own you. Every single circuit, every single flow of energy, My name is on every single blood cell left in that mangled body of yours. "

"You can't own a human being," he said through gritted teeth.

"But you are no longer human. Desire is irrelevant now."

"FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Yes, so angry."

Then he smelled something strange. Like the smell of fresh lightning, if there was such a thing…then everything went totally black.


	3. A Fancy name

When he awoke, he was riding in the back of a van. The driver's area was sealed off, with a small window. Axel popped it open. 

"You alright, Roxas?"

"Drop dead, you dirty snitch."

"Got it, still got it." He then closed the slot. He looked down. What had he become? The senses. Heightened. His aggression, amplified. His intelligence, increased. His clothes…he wasn't wearing his normal clothes anymore. He was in some sort of black cybernetic super suit. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the suit felt good on him, almost as if it were apart of him. It was a very comfortable piece of clothing, even if he was wearing it for a totally evil reason.

Before long, they stopped. By this time, Roxas had gotten used to being hauled about by two very big people. This time, the destination was a…an abandoned warehouse.

"I hate warehouses," Axel said.

"Yeah? Well I'm not too crazy about them, either," Roxas replied.

"You over it?"

"It doesn't matter. God damn it, I feel so apathetic, it hurts."

"You'll get used to it. Trust me."

They stepped into the warehouse and into a large grey space. There were computers everywhere. People's homes, businesses, bathrooms, everyone everywhere could be monitored in some way here.

"What are we? Big Brother?" Roxas asked, perplexed.

"No," said a deep voice. Another man stepped in.

"Xhehanort?"

"Xemnas."

"Right."

"Anyways, this is the room in which we control the actions of certain citizens through simple suggestion. We'll put more than a few army ads in some 18 year old's email, and four out of five times, he goes off to get killed for his country. Really nasty business."

"Wait. So Shinra put a fucking computer in my head to make me stick ads in people's MAIL?"

"No. This work is reserved for another member of the sector."

"Let me guess, Ienzo?"

"You know me too well," said Ienzo from behind a desk, without looking Roxas's way. "Of course, with the extra 'X' in my name, it's Zexion. If you have trouble with these names, try adding an X somewhere. It'll get you what you need." Zexion was still the brain. Without hesitation, he walked to the location of the communications geek.

"Zexion, can you explain things to me? Like, why everyone is a fucking CPU? And why everyone has an 'X' in their names?"

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. When our group originally formed, as an Organization, Shinra took an unnatural obsession with us. He wanted us on his side. One by one, we fell into this trap. Like you, we were picked apart, given hightened senses, and our own abilities. We're the super humans of our age. The thing is, according to our glorious government, none of us exist. They call us 'Nobodies' which is exactly what we are. We're part of the reorganized Section 0000, which is now known in the black ops as Sector XIII."

"That's deep," said Roxas, "But if that's the case, what can each of us…do that no one else can?"

"Well," began Zexion, " Xemnas was given the experimental power of matter manipulation, which is accomplished through the rearranging of atoms. Really complicated stuff. Braig, or Xigbar as he's now known, is armed with a portable high-speed teleporter, allowing him to go anywhere on the planet in a matter of seconds. Dilan, or Xaldin, can use generated wind to create cyclones. Even or-"

"Zexion, I can figure the names out."

"Right. Vexen can change the temperture of any indoor area in a matter of seconds, usually to an extremely cold temperature. Lexaeus, or Lex, can create seismic waves using a giant tuning tomahawk, and his incredible brawn. I am a illusionist by nature, but my senses have been amplified to that of smelling life scents. Saix is a strange one. He is a bit of a lunarphile, gathering power from the Moon and then going absolutely ballistic on his adversaries.

"Let me guess, Axel's a pyromaniac?"

"You've got it."

"Figures…"

"Anyways, Demyx's sitar allows him to control any nearby water in an area, though he cannot pull it out of his ass, if you'll excuse the expression. They took Luxord's gambling habit to a bit of an extreme, as gambling _is _his fucking power. Marluxia, if I can get his name out of my mouth without butchering it, uses um…flower power.

"Nice."

"I'm just the messenger. Anyways, Larxene uses her ability to manipulate lightning to supercharge her throwing knives into super tasers. " Zexion paused for a moment. "And then there's you."


	4. The Platinum Blonde Hacker

A/N: This will add another element to the story. Hopefully I can get around to posting chapter five before the day ends. Thanks

Swift.

"Do you have any Mountain Dew?" she asked the clerk.

"We've got one can, missy," replied the nameless clerk.

"I'll take it," she said almost without thinking. "How much is that?"

"Consider it on the house. We're closing up for good as it is."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Trust me, I'm not." As she walked out of the store, the man put a for sale sign in the front window. The Mountain Dew was so cold, so inviting, but she knew she had to wait.

"Kairi, I'm home," She said as she stepped through the door of the small apartment. Her autistic sister lay on the bed, reading, as always. "I've brought you something to drink," she said flexing the can of soda in front of the girl's face.

"Thanks, Namine." Her reply made Namine jump a bit. Kairi rarely said anything these days. "Put it on the desk, please, I'll drink it after I finish the chapter," she said, referring to the copy of _Animal Farm _she was holding.

"No problem. If you can, call me if you need anything," She smiled at the girl, and left the room.

When she sat down and looked at the computer screen in front of her, she smiled. She was, after all, the city's greatest hacker. Firewalls, Set ups, anything, she'd always found a back door. She was paid to. How else were they still living under a roof these days? She pulled up the homepage, highly illegal for a non-government official; it was the main frame of the city, as well as the country. "Let's see what Shinra's been cooking up these days," she said, clicking on the NEWS button of the site. She skipped all of the stuff on incredibly high taxation and to the bottom, where no one usually looked. She was intrigued, to say the least. "Thirteen machines? Computerized brains?" She smiled. Her specialty. "Let's see, I have one computer address, a certain NWO-13. Poor thing." She opened the file and tried to access the computer. It was locked by a Grit force firewall. "Ah, Damn it. This isn't supposed to be that hard!" She said, flustered. Instead of giving up, however, she beat the firewall by redirecting it to another dummy. In other words, a scapegoat had to deal with it. She was in, but it was like nothing she had ever seen in her years as a hacker before. The software looked incredibly advanced, with a desktop capable of viewing in-real time-the world surrounding it. Presently, it was…it was taking care of some business. It got up, pulled its pants into position, and stepped out of a stall. A handsome boy looked in the mirror, though he seemed rather tired. "Say your name," Namine said.

"Roxas, is that really me now? The Great Destroyer?" the computer answered, as if he was asking himself.

"How and why do you look, so…human?"

"I don't kn- wait. Who's asking?" Oh no. Her cover was blown. She watched as Roxas ran out of the bathroom, into a room resembling some sort of mission control center. "Zexion, I think I've been hacked."

Frantically, she tried to terminate the connection to the terminal, but to no avail. He was purposely doing his best to keep the connection live. She was fucked. "I've got her. Let's go!"

"Wait," said Roxas, perplexed. "It's a girl?"

"I'm just guessing. All of the best hackers are usually women, but we'll know when we get there, won't we?" replied Zexion.

"I guess you're right." With that, they, as well as the rest of the team set out to find the hacker.

"AH GOD DAMN IT!" Namine screamed as she threw the keyboard in disgust. She ran to Kairi's room. "Kairi, we have to go!" Kairi, who had no sense of urgency flowing at all through her body, slowly got up and grabbed her book.

"Where to?" She asked pleasantly.

"ANYWHERE!" Namine replied frantically as she packed Kairi's laptop into a satchel. By the time she was done, Kairi was waiting by the door.

"Bye house!" Kairi yelled as they left the apartment.

"Shh!" Namine turned around to quiet her sister. She turned around, and everything went black.

"Oh, that can't be good…" Kairi said.


End file.
